magicalgirlmadokamagicafandomcom-20200214-history
See You Tomorrow
. You have no idea what you're in store for, viewer.]] See You Tomorrow (また あした) is the character song of Madoka Kaname by her seiyuu Aoi Yuuki. It is one of the bonus content of the first BD/DVD set, as well as used as the unaired ED for Episode 1 and 2. The original print of the Blu-ray release contain an error in the booklet - lyrics of the song as printed differ slightly from those actually heard in the ending sequence and on the CD. The defective version has already been recalled by Aniplex. The revised booklet has corrected not only obvious errors, but also some errors in spellings and line-breaking with no/little differences in pronunciation. However, that version of lyrics is kept at the end of this page for the sake of completeness. Staff * Singer: Madoka Kaname featuring Aoi Yuuki * Composer and Lyrist: * Arranger: and * Music producer: from Aniplex * Director: from Sony Music Publishing * Coordinators: and from Sony Music Publishing * Mixing engeneer: from F.M.F * Mastering engeneer: from Sony Music Studios TOKYO Trivia *According to the Blu-Ray Episode 1 voice commentary, when Aoi Yuuki recorded the character song See You Tomorrow, she thought it was a carefree and happy song. It was only afterwards that she realized how sad the lyrics were. Lyrics TV-Size Version Lyrics This edit of the song is used as the ending theme for Blu-ray versions of episodes 1 and 2. Full Lyrics Lyrics in Other Languages Lyrics written in the defective booklet Differences with revised lyrics are emphasized. Chords Intro: A/Bb G/A F/Ab D/G F/C C ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<-notes, not chords. F A "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte Dm Cm F7 muri ni waratte samishiku natte Bb Am7 Dm Gm Csus4 C F Am/E Am-5/Eb Bb/D Hodoukyou jitensha kakaete noboru hito Bbm/Db Am Dm Gm Csus4 C konbini dareka no uwasabanashi F Am/E Am-5/Eb Bb/D kousaten shingou tooku no kurakushon Bbm/Db Am Dm Gm Csus4 C shiranai dareka no warai au koe Am Dm Gm Csus4 Kyou wa hitori de aruku kayoi nareta machi C Am A7Dm demo itsumo yori mo nandaka Gm G Csus4 C jibun ga chotto chiisaku omoeru yo F A "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte Dm Cm F7 egao tsukutte samishiku natte Bb Am7 Dm Gm G Csus4 C honto wa mada hanashi tarinai kedo F A "sore ja mata ne" tte kotoba tte Dm Cm F7 mata aeru tte uso o tsuite Bb Am7 Dm Gm G Csus4 itsumo doori no egao de iu yo C F "mata ashita" Bb Am Gm C7 F Bb Am7 Dm Eb Csus4 C F Am/E Am-5/Eb Bb/D Hitori ni wa nareteru furi o shiteru kedo Bbm/Db Am Dm Gm Csus4 C honto wa sonna ni tsuyoku nai shi Am Dm Gm Csus4 itsumo to onaji keshiki itsumo to onaji machi C Am A7 Dm nani mo kawaranai hazu nanoni Gm G Csus4 C jibun dake ga chiisaku omoeru yo F A "Sore ja mata ne" ja nakutte Dm Cm F7 "ato sukoshi" tte ieba yokatta Bb Am7 Dm Gm G Csus4 C ki ga tsuite hoshikute kitai shite ita kedo F A "sore ja mata ne" tte kotoba de Dm Cm F7 mata jibun ni uso o tsuite Bb Am7 Dm Gm G Csus4 C Bb itsumo doori no egao de kakusu kono kimochi Bb Bbm Am Dsus4 D Gm G Csus4 C F A "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte Dm Cm F7 egao o tsukutte samishiku natte Bb Am7 Dm Gm G Csus4 C honto wa mada hanashi tarinai kedo F A "sore ja mata ne" tte koe sae Dm Cm F7 todokanai hodo chikakute tooi Bb Am7 Dm Gm G Csus4 C Bb itsumo doori ni ato ichido dake iwasete Csus4 C F "mata ashita..." F A7 Dm Cm F Bb Am7 Dm Gm G Csus4 C Bbmaj7 See Also *Blu-Ray Volume 1 Booklet *[[Drama CD 1|Drama CD 1, "Memories of you"]] *Episode 1 and 2 changes on BD/DVD from the broadcast version *Kyoko and Sayaka's duet character song "and I'm Home" Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica